Back to Orange
by Ad.oitnb
Summary: Picks up some days after season two. I own nothing. Vauseman.
1. Chapter 1

_*__This is my first fanfic ever and English isn't my first language, so please be kind and forgive me for any error that I may have made._

_I don't know if there will be a follow up, I really hope so but I have finals and I don't know when I will be able to write some more._

_I hope you enjoy it.*_

Alex walked down the familiar aisle, following the other new inmates, her eyes were on the ground but she could feel all the women watching her, she wasn't paying attention to anything until she felt a soft touch on the shoulder. "Can we talk?" Piper said gently, Alex just nodded and took her hand making her rush to follow Morello into the room.

"Sooo you know the drill, here's you soap and your toothbrush, you can take Miss Rosa's bed" for the first time since she had put her foot back in Linchfield Alex talked: "Is she..?"

"Who knows, she escaped. You'll see, things are a little bit different in here, Chapman will tell ya".

Morello left the room, leaving them with Demarco and two other new girls in orange.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere private?" Alex could tell that Piper was nervous, so she said with a sad smile: "We can go wherever you want, kid." Still holding hands, they moved toward the chapel, Alex knew that it wasn't wise to hold Piper's hand but she couldn't let go, it was probably the only thing kipping her to start screaming, she was back in prison, but that also meant that she was safe, she was with Piper but she had the strong feeling that she was about to hear that her love was the one who ratted her out and she didn't know how she felt about it.

As soon as the chapel door closed Alex lifted her glasses on her head and pointed her eyes into Piper's.

"Please let me say all that I have to, after you can do whatever you want but you have to let me finish. You were right, I don't hate you, I love you, I always have, and I'm not with Larry anymore and that's not gonna change, he is with Polly now… So, you see when I call them asking for a favor they had to do it, not question asked, and they did. I asked them to tell your probation officer that you were skipping town".

Alex opened her mouth to say something even if she didn't know what, but Piper didn't let her.

"Please, let me finish. I know that I cost you your freedom, and I'm sorry and I know that you'll probably will hate me but I didn't know what else to do, I had to keep you safe, you have to understand that… and yes, maybe I'm not that sorry that you are here with me, but that is only because I really missed you".

As Piper closed her mouth Alex was searching for something to say, but all she could do was laugh. Piper watched her puzzled so she pulled back her glasses and said: "Well kid, now we are even and we really should stop ratting each other out, I knew it was you but I'm glad you told me".

Piper took a step forward and whispered: "well there's another thing, you look hot as hell in orange" they were now just few inches apart, Alex smiled for the compliment but let Piper come to her. It seems to took forever before their lips touched but when they finally did Alex felt a rush of pure joy, as she pulled Piper close she couldn't believe how happy she was of being back in her arms even if that meant being back in prison. She started kissing Piper's neck while her hands ran on her back keeping her close, in the moment her hands met Piper's bra she felt her lover pushing back.

"We can't" said Piper with short breath.

"Why the fuck no?" Alex whispered while kissing Piper's jaw.

"The prison is in lock down, there is a count in ten minutes and we are supposed to be in the cafeteria". As soon as she heard that Alex stopped.

"Crap, what happened?"

"Miss Rosa and another inmate, Vee, escaped, they found Vee almost dead on the road and god if she deserved it, she sent Red to the hospital and she brought heroin inside the prison."

"Sounds like I've missed a lot" said Alex kissing Piper on the cheek and taking her hand while leaving the chapel.

As soon as they turned the corner Piper let go her hand, Alex hadn't noticed Mr Healy walking toward them and that simple gesture, Piper taking distance from her, almost broke her hart. She knew she should be angry at her and that they were toxic to each other but she couldn't manage to set aside the deep love she felt for the blonde who was now walking a few feet ahead of her.

"Closure eh Chapman?" Said Mr Healy with a smirk as he walked by.

In the cafeteria Alex understood what they meant when they said that things had changed, she had never seen the other inmates be so quiet when all together, all the chatting was now whispered and there were two scary-looking new COs watching they every move.

"Holy fuckin' shit, Morello was right, you missed me too much?" Whispered Nicky with a grin.

"Don't push it" said Piper, Alex was surprised, how much did the blond know about her and Nicky? Was she jealous?

"Yeah Nichols, something like that..." Responded Alex sitting in front of her, next to Piper. She turned to Piper and kissed her on the cheek, Piper relaxed and smiled while Nicky burst into a loud laugh that was soon interrupted by a CO shouting them to quiet down.


	2. Chapter 2

The first night back in the prison wasn't as bad as Alex thought it would be, she didn't cry but she spent most of the time thinking of Piper and their relationship, because of the lock down they had seen each other only in the cafeteria and hadn't had the chance to talk further. Alex didn't want the other inmates to know that Piper was the reason she was back in, she knew what was the common prejudice about snitches so she had avoided the topic while eating with their friends. Much to her surprise she enjoyed the small talk with her prison's family, while talking to Nicky she could see how alone she had been out in the free world and she was happy to let her friend fill her out on the prison drama.

"So? You stopped in the middle Nichols! Stop staring at Morello and tell me about the heroin!" She burst out half laughing when Nicky wouldn't start talking again cause all her concentration was on Morello. Lorna had taken her trail, walked pass them and went sitting on the other side of the cafeteria without even seeing them.

"I mean, don't get me wrong I'm glad you're back but I'm concerned about Lorna, she's even stranger than usual, why the hell she sat with Yoga Jones and not with us?" Said Nicky in an even tone.

Alex could tell she was worried about their friend so she put her hand on Nicky's shoulder trying to comfort her, before she could say something Big Boo, who was sitting in front of her said: "Maybe she's tired of you trying to get back in her hoo-hah"

"I'm not. And shut the fuck up. I thought I prove to you that I can have whomever I want, or have you already forgot our little sexpetition?"

"sexpetition?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, they had this stupid sex competition, they said I was worth only 3 points, can you believe them?" Piper finally introduced herself in the conversation.

Alex couldn't talk because of how hard she was laughing, she couldn't even tell if she found more funny that Big Boo and Nicky had had a sex competition, that Piper wasn't happy about her value or that her two friends had thought that her lover could be something less than a ten. Bennet approached the table asking her to be quieter, Alex appreciated the kindness shown by Bennet and looked up at Piper with the shadow of a smile still on her lips. Piper was looking back at her puzzled and the brunette wondered if she was asking herself why Alex was laughing or if she just found odd that she could laugh in that shit hole, but soon after their eyes met Piper shift her attention to her meal, knowing that it wasn't the right time to talk, Alex rejoined the conversation with Nicky and Big Boo.

"Oh, come on, even if she wasn't with Luschek she would never give it up to you" Said Big Boo.

"Yeah? Well Soso did, and I didn't even had to give someone a blanket…" Argued Nicky.

Alex was a bit confused by the turn the conversation had taken, and was even more surprised when she noticed Piper blush.

"What's the story behind the blanket?" Alex asked sensing that Piper had something to do with it.

"Oh nothing, Big Boo promised to Chapman she would give her Miss Claudette's blanket if she could convince the new girl, Soso, the annoying one, to sleep with her" Said Nicky with a grin.

"And you went for it?" Asked Alex surprised.

"It was a nice blanket" responded Piper standing up.

Alex watched her leave the cafeteria, and after saying goodbye to Big Boo and Nicky, she stood up and walked towards her room. She was confused by Piper's behavior, and she worried that she would spend another evening thinking about their relationship. Why did her love act so distant? She was already starting to obsessing when she turned to the room's hallway, she immediately sensed that there was something strange, there were few other inmates at the door step of her room. As soon as she walked in she understood that they had come to paid a visit to Sister Ingalls that had been released from medical and had been put in the room. Nicky had told her Sister Ingalls had make a hunger strike so Alex wasn't surprised to see her in the room, but she was amused by the nun's stunned look when she saw her.

"Nice to see you, Sister" Said Alex. She sat on her bunk and watched her old bunkie and another meth head leaving the room.

"You too…" Responded the nun, she seemed to want to add something but was interrupted by a girl Alex didn't recognize.

"Hi, you are new, right? I'm Soso, we go with the last name here. I have seen you at lunch with Chapman, Nichols and Big Boo today, you should be careful, don't get me wrong, they're nice people but they can try to manipulate you. I mean I totally get it, it's hard in here..." Brook was still talking when Alex tuned out, she wondered how long could Soso talk without taking a breath, when she decided she didn't really cared she interrupted the girl babbling.

"It's not my first time here." Alex considered if it was the case to add that Piper was her girlfriend, but soon realized she wasn't sure she was.

Although they had every meal together, Alex didn't see much of Piper for the next few days and she started worrying that the blonde had changed her mind, that she didn't want them to be together and that the real reasons she had made sure Alex was back in prison was payback and not love. The tall brunette was obsessing over this, she could spend entire hours only thinking about Piper and it was really easy to fall into this bad habit because she had nothing to do while she was still confined in the room, the thing that most of all confused her was herself, she had never been insecure, but this peculiar situation and Piper had started to make her questioning herself.

On her third day back she had the first moment alone with Piper since her arrival, they had just had breakfast together and Piper was walking her back to her room when she suddenly pushed her in the janitor's closet. Alex didn't spend any time being confuse, or worrying about the possible consequences if someone walked on them, she just start kissing Piper. She could feel the need in Piper's touch as she was undress by her lover, her nipples were hard against Piper, and the blonde leaned down to lick one gently with the tip of her tongue. Needing more contact Alex took off Piper's shirt and skillfully released her from her bra while kissing her with passion. But Piper had in mind something else, her hand had already found its way into Alex's panties and she had Started to rub her clit with a soft round motion. It didn't take long for Alex to come seeing how she was hungry for Piper's touch.

"God, I've missed you so much" Alex whispered to Piper's ear, she then proceeded to kiss the blonde's cheek, then her jaw, then her neck. Piper moaned and Alex gently picked her nipples, rubbing them with her fingers, Alex began to slowly kiss and lick her way down to her center. Alex licked the inside of her thigh teasing Piper while she was avoiding the right spot.

"Please..." moaned Piper begging.

Hearing the need and desire in her voice was enough for Alex to give up the teasing and start pleasing her woman. Shortly after Piper let out a scream of pleasure, Alex realized how much she had missed making her woman come, she found her way up between kisses and caresses until she got to Piper's lips, this time she was not confused by Piper reaction to the kiss, Alex remembered how much Piper loved to taste herself on Alex's mouth.

They dressed up slowly, always touching each other, then Piper kissed Alex and walk out the janitor's closet without a word. Alex waited a few seconds, then she followed Piper out and walked back to the room. She knew they had run a big risk but she was glad it happened, she was now more secure about Piper's intentions. The brunette was aware that there was the need for a more in-depth conversation about their relationship, but for now she was fine with letting it go as long as she was sure Piper wanted her.

"Vause?" asked one of the new COs, who was standing next to the room's door.

"Yes?" Alex was a little intimidated by this guard. He was almost 6ft tall,in his early 30s, had large shoulders and a serious expression.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been assigned to the dorms, hurry up" He said with a brusque tone.

Alex grabbed her things and started to follow him, they entered the B dorm, also known as the suburbs, she was surprised to see Piper there, then she remembered that Nicky had told her that now Piper was Red's bunkie. Much to her surprise they CO made her stop to the cubicle next to Piper's. Alex couldn't help but thinking that they could not avoid confrontation now.


	3. Chapter 3

The scary looking guard told Alex that she had been assigned to laundry, then proceeded to inform the entire dorm that the lock down was over.

"This means that you can now exit your cubicles in your spare time and the track will be opened back, this by all means doesn't allow you to any funky business, if you have any problem with another inmate tell you counselor, don't engage with them, if you see any cigarette or any type of drug, tell your counselor, if you see anything strange or unusual…"

"Tell your counselor" finished Alex for him. Officer Stein, that was the name on the tag, looked at her for a moment and then add louder:  
"if someone is being a smart ass, tell your counselor." There were some laugh around the room, then the CO left, and Alex proceeded to put her things in order.

She was reading when Piper finally approached her cubicle. The blonde was walking slowly, like she wasn't sure if she really wanted to be there. Alex put down her book and raised her glasses over her head, her eyes were now locked on Piper's.  
"Can we talk?" asked Piper, uncertain. Still looking in her blue eyes Alex made some space on her bed for the blonde and indicate her to come sit next to her.  
Piper sat on the bunk and leaned on the wall behind her, they were just some inches apart and Alex could feel the electricity between them, she wondered why things had to be so difficult if the attraction and the love between them was so palpable.  
They sat like that, looking in each other eyes without saying a word for some time, neither of them having the courage of initiate a conversation they knew would be hard.

Piper took a deep breath and started speaking: "I was thinking about the first time Larry said he loved me".  
Alex moved away a few inches from Piper and put her glasses back on her nose, unbelievable, she wanted to talk about Larry. Alex was ready to snap, this wasn't possible, not again.  
"Seriously Pipes? That's what you wanna talk about?" she asked.  
Piper didn't answer, instead she reduced the distance between them, making sure their shoulders touched, and took Alex's hand in hers.  
"I didn't say it back and after a minute or so he asked me to, I didn't show it at the time but I've never been angrier with him, how dare he to say to me how I should feel or even act, how dare he say almost the same words you used? Of course he didn't know about you, but… I was thinking about that day, and I'm scared, cause when you said it, when you asked me to say it back I didn't get angry at all, I was overwhelmed by how well you knew me because of course I loved you, and it didn't bother me at all that you were telling me what to say."  
For the first time since Piper had walked in, Alex wasn't able to look her in the eyes, so she lowered her head and concentrate on their hands. She remembered perfectly the first time she had said to Piper she loved her, she remembered she had just realized she loved that girl and that she hadn't had any doubt about it or about telling her, she remembered how bold she was and she missed it terribly.

"That scares the shit out of me, cause when you tell me to jump, I ask how high. Even when I know it's bullshit, even if it means lying under oath... and it has always been like that between us, that's why I left you, I was afraid that if I had stayed I would eventually do what you asked and to this day I don't know where I found the strength to leave you… that's why I didn't stay when I heard about your mom, I knew that if I stayed I would never found the strength to leave again" continued Piper.

Alex was stunned, Piper had never brought up her mother on her own and she also had never spoke like that about their relationship.

"What should I do with that? What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Alex. She was getting madder with every word she said.

"That you loved me so much you had to leave me in the saddest moment of my life? That you loved me so much you choose Larry over me?" As Alex anger grow her voice was getting louder.  
She stopped for a moment, put her glasses up on her head, and added in a low voice: "That you loved me so much you got me thrown back in prison? I said I forgave you for that and then you avoid me, basically don't even speak to me and used me only as a booty call. Seriously, what should I think of that Piper? I love you so much, but you are giving me very mixed signals here. Do you love me?"

Piper had tears running through her eyes, Alex wanted so bad to tell her that everything was ok, but she knew that they really had to have this conversation and work on their relationship if they wanted it to last.

"Of course I do, I've been in love with you for the past decade" Said Piper softly, caressing Alex's cheek.

Alex tough about that for a moment, she knew what was her next question but she was really scared to ask. She waited for a moment, put her glasses on her head and then asked:

"Do you trust me?"

Piper's hand stopped in the middle of a caress.  
Alex's heart skipped a beat.  
They were both holding their breath.

"Yes, I do."

Alex knew there was a but coming up.

"But that's the problem isn't it? I trusted you when you were lying to me and then I trusted you again when even you did't think I would. I can't help it, Alex, I trust you, even when I know I shouldn't…" Said Piper in the sweetest tone.

"What if I promise you I won't take advantage of your trust, that I won't lie to you and that I will remember that you do trust me even when you say you don't?" Alex asked tentatively.

"That would be great" answered Piper with a big smile. The blonde looked around, saw that there were no guards in sight, and leaned in to kiss Alex. It was a sweet, soft kiss and Alex was bummed it didn't last longer.  
There was only one more question that needed to be ask.

"Pipes, if you love me and you aren't mad at me, why have you being avoiding me this past few days?"

"You noticed uh? I was afraid you were mad, I mean, you should be mad…"

"Yes I know, but I'm not. But just for future knowledge I know I told you I was skipping town and all of that but I would have never left if I wasn't sure I was going to see you again." Answered Alex. She hugged Piper and smelled her blond hair, she could swear that was the sweetest smell in the entire world. Alex let go of Piper and locket her green eyes into her lovers.  
"How fucked up are we? Our problems are that you trust me too much and that I'm not mad at you for ratting me out" Said Alex with a big grin. Piper smiled back and kissed her again. They stand like that, sitting on Alex's bed, cuddling for a few minutes.

"Ehi non-lesbians, Red is back in the room, wanna say hi?" Alex was push back into reality by Nicky's voice.

_*So thank you so much for reading, I still have one exam to do but after that I'll be posting more often, I swear._

_I was curious to know why you started watching oitnb, were you on Netflix? Did someone tell you to?_  
_Personally I was a big fan of Jenji__Kohan__since Weeds, and as soon as I heard of a new series I decided that I would watch it, needless to say I was not disappointed.*_


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived Red was hugging Gina, Alex had never seen the Russian lady look so harmless, her hair weren't done, she was pale, without makeup and had a big scar on her forehead.  
"Ma, I've brought you Chapman and a tall surprise" Said Nicky cheerfully while putting her arm on Red's shoulders. Red smiled at Nicky and looked around.  
Piper had already walked in the room and was now going for a hug. Alex was surprised, she didn't know that her woman and the Russian lady had become so close. Nicky let go of Red in order to give Piper the space for a proper hug, finally Red saw Alex over Piper's shoulder.  
"I see you got your woman back, good" Said the woman in her Russian accent. She let go of Piper and looked at her from head to toe then proceeded to do the same with Alex.  
"You both look well. And I don't see any sign of a cat fight, how are you doing?" She asked, Nicky had a smirk on her face. Piper gave Red a big smile and took Alex's hand. Alex looked for a moment at their hands that back into the Russian lady's eyes.  
"We're good, thanks" Said the brunette. Red seemed satisfied by their answer and move her attention back to Nicky.  
"Do you have any news about Vee?"  
"They found her on the road, they don't know how she escaped yet, if we're lucky they'll think she was with miss Rosa" Lorna, who was in the room with them, gasped when she heard the last part of Nicky's sentence. No one but Alex noticed, they were all listening carefully to Nichols.  
"I asked around" She continued "Poussey said that she is in the hospital, intensive care, I swear I've never liked karma so much, then she will probably be sent to max" Finished Nicky.  
"Good" Said Red pleased.

The next day Alex was working in the laundry, it was her first day back there and she already could't stand the smell of bleach.  
The only good thing was that no one was talking to her and she was grateful for that, one thing was having Piper between her arms again but being back in prison also meant work with dumbasses and she surely wasn't happy about that.

She was folding what seemed to be the thousandth pair of pants when Pennsatucky approached her.  
"Hi Vause" Said Tiffany.  
"What do you want?" Alex was annoyed, she thought she had successfully avoided any bickering for the day and then Doggett start to talk to her.  
"Just clear the air between us" responded Pennsatucky with an innocent smile.

"So when I refuse to be baptize you can try to kill me? Fuck off" Alex didn't want to have anything to do with Tucky or her religion.  
"Big Boo hasn't told ya? I'm with the dyke agenda now" Said Tiffany surprised. Alex couldn't help but smile, what did Big Boo told her? She didn't ask though because her turn was over and she couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

Alex left Pennsatucky in the laundry and walked back to the dorms, Piper was already there reading. Alex kissed the blonde on the cheek  
"Hi hun, how's it going?" asked Piper. Alex sat on Red's empty bed.  
"You could not believe who was almost pleasant today at work" Answered Alex enjoying this domestic conversation. Piper put down her book and look at the brunette with a clear question on her eyes.  
"Our very own born-again-lesbian-agenda-perpetrator Pennsatucky" answered Alex with a grin.

Piper laughed.  
"I think i really did a number on her, i maybe have shake something on her brain".  
Piper lied down on her bunk and looked into Alex's eyes, she then patted the covers next to her.  
"Come be my big spoon" said the blond in a tempting tone.  
Alex wasn't going to make her ask twice, she stood up, got into bed with Piper and hugged her closely. She kissed the blonde's neck, feeling so very lucky to have her back in her life.

Officer Stein walked by them, watched them, and he didn't say anything even though they were spooning.  
"I don't like him" whispered Alex into Piper's ear.  
"Why? He could have asked us to stand or even wrote us a shot and instead he didn't say anything… "  
"I don't know. He kind of intimidates me and I don't like the feeling" answered Alex honestly.  
Piper chuckled, then she moved to look her lover in the eyes.  
"What?" asked Alex that couldn't explain to her self the grin on Piper's face.  
"That's because he's handsome" Said Piper. Alex raised an eyebrow.  
"You're just not used to have someone almost as good looking as you in the room" continued the blonde.  
"I though I was doing quite well with you next to me" responded Alex.  
Piper took her chin with one hand and softly kissed her on the lips. Alex wished they could stay like that forever.

The next day Alex got mail. She watched the tiny envelope in her hands, she was surprised she wasn't expecting any mail and didn't recognize the neat handwriting so she turned the envelope and saw that it was Polly. What did she want from her? They had met when she and Piper first start dating but they were never very fond of each other.  
Piper had told her that Polly was now screwing Larry, and Alex had sensed that they weren't on the best terms. She wasn't sure if she should open the letter, but her curiosity had the best of her.

_Hi Alex,_

_I haven't heard from Piper in more than two weeks, I know she has a lot to process but she hasn't answer to any of my letters and she hasn't call me either. I haven't come visiting her because she expressly asked me not to, but I'm kind of worried. Can you add me to your list of visitors, I'd like to talk to you in person, not only about Piper._  
_Let me know._

_Polly Harper_

Alex was stunned, Piper didn't tell her she wasn't speaking to Polly. The brunette was a little concerned about that, she knew very well that everybody needs a friend, someone besides the person one is with, she had Nicky now but for Piper had always been Polly. Alex was also curious about the other thing Polly wanted to talk about, she had no clue what they could be.  
She thought for a while, then decided she wouldn't talk about this with Piper until she knew what Polly wanted, she took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote.

_Polly,_

_I'll add your name, come on Friday._

_Alex Vause_

***From now on I'll be doing my notes on bold, I've decided I like it better :P**

**Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, you really keep me going!**

**Now because I'm a very curious person I have another question for you, and it's a hard one. Who is your favorite character?**

**For me, despite the fact that I either wanna be or be with Alex, it's Nicky, I really and deeply love her. Even though I think that miss Rosa had the best line of the show. "Always so rude that one", you nameless writer that has come out with that line, you are a genius my friend.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was a train wreck in the days leading to Friday, she had just promised Piper she wouldn't lie to her and now she wasn't telling her that Polly was coming to visit. Why did she tell Polly she could come?  
She tried to find some excuses for her behavior but the best she could come out with was that it wasn't lying if it was by omission and even she didn't believe that.  
She knew she was still in time to change her mind and tell Piper but she was curious on what Polly was going to say to her and was afraid the blonde would ask to skip the meeting.  
As the days passed by she did her best to act normal around Piper, luckily playing it cool was one of her talents and the blonde didn't have any suspicion. The two of them were making an extra effort to spend much time as possible together, they were even able to sneak in a visit to the chapel that even if it wasn't for any religion issue made Piper cry out god's name, and even spending every free minute together Alex didn't mention to Piper that Polly was coming to visit her.

When Friday morning came Alex was anxious, it was to late know for telling Piper and she really started questioning her decision, she decided to go once again with the flow and that if the blonde would get mad she would explain her reason and hope for the best, Alex knew it wasn't the best plan but it was the only one she had and it was to late now for backing up.  
In the afternoon, just before visitation hours started, she was sitting with Piper on her bunk, her lover's head was on her lap and Alex was stroking her hair absently while trying to read her book, the blonde was listening to the radio with her eyes closed. Alex tried to keep her mind busy, but even reading didn't help, she ended up watching Piper and regretting her decision, she was usually able to lost herself in a book but this time the voice in her head was to loud and it was saying that she was going to ruin her relationship once again.

"Visitation hours are about to start, please get ready and approach visitation room" Alex was startled by the speaker's announcement, she started to move without realizing that Piper was still on her lap, the blonde slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes and gave her a strange look, she was probably asking herself who had come to see the brunette then she moved to make space for Alex to stand up. Alex gave her a smile that she hoped would be reassuring, and moved to the room where she was about to get searched.

When she arrived in the visitation room Polly was waiting for her sitting on the table on the right corner, the one that had more intimacy, Alex guessed she was kind of ashamed of being there but not to talk to Piper. As soon as Polly saw her she stood up, they found themselves one in front of the other without knowing how to greet the woman they had ahead of them. Alex was glad of her height, the fact that she was so much taller than Polly make her feel in control.

"Hi" She said with an even tone while she was moving towards the chair.

"How are you doing?" Asked Polly uncertainly.

Alex looked her in the eyes annoyed, then she indicated her clothes with a sad smile.

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, how's Pipes?" Polly answered, she was staring at her hands as she was not able to maintain Alex's gaze.

"All things considered she's doing well, we both are" Alex keep staring at her eyes and when she finished this sentence Polly looked up only to meet once again a look she wasn't able to sustain.

"Are you guys back together?" Asked Polly tentatively.

"I don't think it's any of your business, I know you like to eat from her plate now, but you were never my type" Alex was angry now, she was risking hurting Piper to talk to Polly and she hadn't told anything yet.

"I just thought it would be nice if she had someone… she's still angry, isn't she?" Asked Polly with tears now gathering in her eyes. Alex softened seeing how much Polly was hurting.

"We don't really talk about you guys, you know Larry is kind of a difficult topic for us… like she cheated on him with me, then she chose him and now you two are together and we…" Alex stopped, for some reason she thought it was Piper's job to tell her friend they were a couple again.

"So you are back together, I knew it, Larry said she wanted you here for payback but I know her best" Start saying Polly excited.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Alex was now really angry, did Polly not cared at all of Piper's well-being? The woman in front of her didn't understand why she was getting so upset, she watched Alex astonished.

"You don't really know me! What if she hadn't told me? I'm a fucking criminal for fuck sake, I could have wanted to hurt her" Alex was on the edge of screaming.

"I know her Alex, I know she would have told you. And we were never friends but I know you love her, it's so clear" Polly seemed to be waiting for an answer and when that didn't come she continued "that was the other thing I wanted to talk about, I wanted to apologize, you know I was the one how called your probation officer…" Polly switched her attention over Alex's head, there was something happening in the center of the room that the brunette could not see. "Oh shit, shit, shit!" whispered Polly as she moved trying to hide behind Alex, who didn't understand what was happening.

"What?" started to ask Alex while she was trying to see what was happening behind her back.

"Don't turn around! She'll see me... That's Piper's mom…" Said Polly in a whisper.

"Fuck" was the only answer Alex was able to come up with. She gave a quick look behind her shoulder and saw an older version of Piper sitting alone in the center of the room. Carol Chapman was watching the door through which her daughter would come out, Alex switched her attention back to Polly, who was now sitting very low on her chair, trying to be the less visible she could.

"Maybe you should go before Piper gets here" Said Alex. Polly seemed to agree with that and started to get up.

"Pols? What the hell? ALEX?" Alex and Polly both froze when they heard Piper's voice. After a moment Alex turned, and her eyes immediately met Piper's shocked ones. The blonde was walking towards them, without even acknowledge her mother presence, Mrs Chapman on the other hand looked like she wasn't understanding what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing here? The fuck is going on?" Asked Piper angrily, her eyes wondering between Alex and Polly.

"I'm so sorry Pipes" said Polly and Alex in sync. Piper seemed speechless, she kept moving towards them, ignoring officer Stein who was trying to approach her.

"Chapman, go to your visitor." Said the CO as he put himself between Piper and the other two women.

Piper seemed torn, then she asked in the more polite voice she could master:  
"I'm sorry officer Stein, can we join the tables? They are both on my list and I really think the four of us should talk".

Even though Alex couldn't she Piper's face in this moment she could bet that her woman was doing her best Bambi eyes, she really hoped the CO wouldn't be easily played, for good measure she looked into officer Stein's eyes trying to tell him without words that it would have been more than ok for her if he said no. In that moment she noticed for the first time that his eyes were the same blue as Piper's, maybe she was right and he was indeed handsome, but he wasn't probably very bright, because he was unable to understand her silent prayer.

"If it's ok with Vause I don't see why not" He said.

Maybe he had understood what Alex was trying to ask him and just didn't care, or he enjoyed watching her suffer, Alex didn't know all she could think was a wide range of swear words, but what came out of her mouth was: "Sure, no problem".

Alex could feel on herself Polly's astonished gaze and Piper's smirk as she stood up, she was quickly imitated by Polly as they both followed Piper to her mother's table, Carol Chapman was still a little confuse.

Polly was the first one to reach the table as Alex had stopped to help officer Stein with the chairs.

"Nice to see you Polly, I didn't know you were coming" Said Mrs Chapman, Polly was shocked, and looked at Piper astonished, Alex knew that she was glad Piper hadn't told her mother about Larry.  
Alex had now the chance to observe Carol Chapman, she had seen her only in picture but now she could see the resemblance to her daughter by the way she was standing and how she was trying to act normal despite the fact that she was obviously confused. Alex had no idea what Piper's plan was and she didn't like it, was she going to be introduced to her mother? And if so, introduced as what, the woman that sent Piper in prison, her ex or just a friend?

"Nice to see you too" answered Polly.

"Hi mom" Said Piper planting a kiss on her mother's cheek. Alex arrived with the chair, she had tried to make her short walk last the longer she could, but it wasn't enough. She was terrified.

"Mom, I'll like you to meet my girlfriend, Alex Vause" Both Alex and Mrs. Chapman's jaws dropped. Alex knew she was going to meet Piper's mom, at this point it was inevitable, but she didn't think that she would have been introduced as her girlfriend.

She quickly recovered and reached out her hand to shake Mrs Chapman's.

"Is nice to meet you ma'am" Said Alex managing a smile.

"But what about Larry, Pipes? I'm sure he still loves you" Carol Chapman had not deigned Alex of a look, let alone shake her hand, her attention was all on her daughter, Polly moved on her chair in discomfort hearing Larry's name and Alex dropped her hand.

Piper glanced at her mother, if first she looked angry now she was disappointed, or at least that was Alex's impression.

"I think he has moved on, and even if he hadn't that wouldn't change the fact that I'm in love with some else" She said with an even tone glancing at her mother.  
Alex stared at Piper with loving eyes, she couldn't believe it, not only she had been introduced as her girlfriend but now Piper was taking her side and admitting her love in front of her mother. Mrs Chapman was still deliberately avoiding to look at Alex.

"She sent you in prison" She said still looking at Piper.

"Mother, we talk about that, I did the crime, I deserve to be here." responded Piper as she took Alex's hand.

"Mrs. Chapman, I know you have every right to hate me, just know that I regret every day the life I was living when I first met Piper, I regret it because it landed us both in here but most of all because it was because of it that our relationship failed the first time, and I can believe I've lost so many years of your daughter's life. I really do love her and I know how lucky I am to have her back in my life and I'll do my best to keep her safe." Alex had finally taken matter in her own hands, gathered the courage and talked to Mrs. Chapman.

"Carol, you know me, I've been Piper's friend for most of our lives and I've never seen her as happy as she was with Alex" Said Polly, the three other woman glanced at her, they all had forgotten her presence and were surprised when she talked.

"Mom, Polly is right, I'm sorry it isn't what you wanted for me, but I love her too" Piper said squeezing Alex's hand, then she leaned toward the raven haired woman and after kissing her on the cheek, she whispered in her ear:

"Do not think I'll let this Polly think go".

**Hi Guys!**

**I wanted to write a little more, but I think my brain just went on vacation, I'm pretty sure I have forgotten every word I knew in English :)I hope I'll be able to write more in the next few days. **

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last chapter but this week as been crazy. I work at the University I go to and it was graduation week, so I had to work a lot more during the day and party harder the night (since a lot of my friends graduated) :P**

**Next chapter will be up soon, I swear!**  
**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and following, you really make me wanna write more.**

* * *

"What the fuck was that, Al?" Said Piper as soon as she exited the room in which they had been searched, Alex had waited for the blonde to come out although she knew she was in for a fight. She couldn't help but smirked even tough she knew Piper was mad.

"You introduced me to your mother." Said Alex with a big grin. She knew Piper would be soon throwing shit in her way but being introduced to her mother meant that their relationship wasn't temporary, that it wasn't something to keep Piper busy while she was looked up.

"That's not what I was talking about, you smartass. What made you think it was ok for Polly to visit you and for you not to fucking tell me?" Said Piper, Alex could notice she wasn't amused as much as she was by the turn of events but she had expected Piper to be mad, she knew she deserved it, she had after all sneak on her back and saw Polly without telling her.

Alex decided to be serious for a moment. She approached Piper while putting her glasses up on her head with one hand and taking Piper's wrist with the other.

"I'm sorry, Pipes, she was worried about you, I thought I could help" whispered Alex glaring into her lover's eyes. Piper freed herself from Alex's grip and started pacing back and forth in the hallway. The brunette knew her lover well enough to know she was about to explode and that there was nothing she could do to stop her. She stood still glaring at Piper and waiting for the inevitable outburst, she put her glasses back in place and took a deep breath.

"Don't you dare, it was my mess to clean" Piper's voice was still low but her anger was tangible. She had turned to Alex and was now facing her accusingly. After a moment, not receiving any answer, she started walking heading to the dorms and Alex had to rush to follow her.

"I know, you're right but I was concern when she said you weren't talking to her…" Tried Alex in order to calm down Piper.

"She's screwing my fuckin ex fiancé" shouted Piper, making everybody look at them. There were a couple of inmates in the hallway with them and Alex knew that the gossip would soon toured the prison, she was just glad that the guard on duty hadn't scold Piper. They both stopped walking as soon as they turned the corner and were removed from all those indiscreet eyes, Alex tried once again to reach Piper's arm but the blonde wouldn't let her.

"I've every right to be mad" Said Piper lowering her voice, unsure. Alex had pushed Piper against the wall, one hand on the wall the other caressing Piper's cheek, and the blonde had no way out, she was forced to look into her eyes. Alex knew it wasn't fair but she also knew what was the effect she had on the blonde when they were so close, and she hoped it was enough to let Piper forget her anger. She had probably succeeded if Mr. Healy wasn't approaching forcing her to move away.

"And you just fucking promise me you wouldn't lie to me Alex, what the fuck was that?" Said the blonde, Alex had lost her window and knew best that to speak right now, she knew that Piper had reach a level where only time could make her less angry.

"I'm so fucking piss at you right now. I don't even wanna see your face." finished Piper.

Alex didn't say anything, she knew Piper wouldn't be mad at her for ever, she had after all just introduced her to her mother. The brunette also knew she deserved the silent treatment and so she decided to let go, at least for the moment. She felt really ambiguous by the events of the day, on one hand she was very sorry to have disappointed Piper, on the other for the first time since she had new the blonde she had been acknowledged by her family and she was thrilled by that.

Alex stood still as she watched Piper walk towards the dorms, knowing it was best to give her some space the brunette decided to head to the REC room. Once she got there she discovered that it was almost empty, there were just the two young Latina girls, of whom Alex had not bothered to learn the names and Norma who was watching the television. She sat on a chair pretending to be interested on the documentary that was playing on the television, when in reality she was pounding the events of the day, Piper was obviously angry at her and Polly but Alex knew that was more that the blonde thought she had to be mad than real anger, or at least she hoped so.

Alex hadn't noticed officer Stein entering the REC room until he spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said. Alex watched him very closely, she still hadn't figured out what kind of man he was, or why he had allowed Piper to join the tables during visiting hours. She decided to go with what she would always do when in doubt, keep high defenses and be sarcastic.

"I don't know, can you?" She asked back with a smirk.

"What was that in the visitation room?" Of course he wanted to know about that, Piper and her were probably the only form of entertainment in the prison, thought Alex.

"Just my daily dose of drama" Answered the brunette, she really didn't want to talk about her life with a CO. She stood up and moved toward the door where he was standing, in order to get out of there and all the questions.

"Oh came ooooon! You have to give me more than that! I have to stand here until dinner and is fucking boring give me something gurl" He said. Alex was now very close to him and she was stunned by his honest answer. She moved her glasses up on her head and stared at him perplexed, what had become to the scary guard who she had known the first few days? Had he really call her gurl? Oddly enough she felt sympathy for the man and decided to please him, never she would have thought to discuss private details of his life with a guard, or even to have a normal conversation with one, but something in his eyes told her that she could trust him. It was true, Alex Vause could not say no to some big blue Bambi eyes even when they weren't Piper's.

"mmm… Well long story short, Piper's best friend Polly came to see me 'cause Pipes isn't talking to her since she started screwing Piper's fiancé and I didn't tell Piper she was coming even though I promised her I'll be more trustworthy what I didn't know was that Piper's mom was coming to see her so after a decade since we first start dating, I am no longer the invisible woman." Said Alex in one breath.

"woah that's some serious shit!" Said Officer Stein, Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait, Chapman has a fiancé?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"She had" Said Alex with a big grin, putting her glasses back on her nose. "And I've only told you the short story of the latest development"

"Tell me more!" He begged, Alex considered it, but it already felt strange that she had shared so much with him.

"No, I like being a bit mysterious" she said, adjusting the glasses.

Officer Stein seemed displeased but Alex didn't want their conversation to be only about her, she wanted to think about something

else, so she asked: "But what about you, I mean, are you bipolar?"

"What?" he seemed really surprised by the question. Alex let a chuckle out.

"You scared the shit outta me the first days and now you're all friendly and shit" She said simply.

"Well actually I'm always like this, but… " Said the CO, looking embarrassed. "Well before you arrived I was assigned to medical and there was a bee, and I hate bees so I kinda scream like a little girl and the Russian lady told me that I couldn't do that cause I'm a CO and I have to be respected for your safety and the second you're perceived as weak, you already are. I have to say she scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah she does that"responded Alex with a chuckle.

* * *

**If you feel like making my day, leave a review! Thanks****for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'll never again promise you a quick update, a fuck load of crazy things had happened since I wrote the last chapter and I really hadn't the time to breathe. I'm so so so sorry for kipping you wait. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to write some more as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and following, you really make me wanna write more.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

When Alex got back to her cubicle she discovered that the other bunk had finally been assigned to Sister Ingalls, the old nun was reading when she arrived but she soon looked up.

"I hope you don't mind, I've taken one of your books, I don't know where mine are and I didn't want to look for them." Said Sister Ingalls with a smile.

"There's no problem, I'm glad you like to read, I think we'll get along pretty well…" Responded Alex, she didn't know what else to say to the nun, what could possibly have in common her and a lesbian drug dealer? Thankfully she didn't have to say anything more since Sophia showed up.

"There sister, I've kept your things." Said the woman handling a box to the nun, it was full of all her belongings, Sophia had probably kept them safe from all the other inmates.

"Michael answered the phone yesterday, we talk for a little while." Alex noticed how a smile appeared on the Sophia's lips just talking about her son, it reminded her of her mother, it was the smile of a good parent. "I think he has a crush on the neighbors' daughter".

"He told you about her? That's wonderful Sophia, I'm glad to hear that." offered the nun.

"It's impossible to escape the neighbor's charm, they're so close…" Said Alex reminiscing her own first crush.

The next morning Piper was still not talking to her, nonetheless they sit together for breakfast at the table were Nicky was eating.

"Still not talking?" Asked Nicky noticing the tension between the two of them.

"Yeah, she's still piss." Answered Alex, gaining an angry look from Piper. She noticed it but decided that if Piper really had a problem with her sharing details of their relationship she would say so.

"But I won't get worried till is a week, that's the most time she could master not talking to me." 'Except for the time she didn't see me for eight years' a voice added in her mind. She had wanted to tease and make fun of Piper but the thought of their first brake up silenced her.

"What did you do to make blondie shut up?" Asked Nicky, oblivious to Alex's sudden mood change. After a moment the brunette decided not to let her past ruin her present and continued with her story.

"That was some fun shit, we were in Amsterdam and I made her eat some mushrooms…" Alex looked at Piper to she her reaction, the blonde was smiling.

"Really? College here ate some hallucinogen shit?" Nicky was incredulous, Alex had her signature smirk on her lips.

"Well she didn't know, that's why she was so angry afterwards…" The smirk grew bigger. Piper shook her head still smiling and Alex wondered if she was too thinking about how they had make peace. The blonde stood up and left the table without a word, while the brunette watched her until she walked out of the cafeteria. Once Piper was gone, Alex turned her attention back to Nicky.

"After she forgave me she admitted it wasn't that bad" She said.

"I'm having trouble picturing that, she's so preppy…"

"Seriously Nichols? She was involved with a lesbian drug importer, haven't you understand that she isn't only what meets the eye?" Said Alex, surprised that Nicky still hadn't figure out that Piper was a very unconventional WASP.

"Have you already forgot Pennsatucky?" She added with a grin.

Alex was about to go to the laundry when she was told to go to Mr Healy's office.  
When she arrived she saw Red came out the office with a pleased smile on her face, the Russian lady winked at Alex and passed her without a word.

Alex entered in the office and look at Mr Healy. She had never liked him, with is watery eyes and homophobic beliefs, and she wondered what the hell he wanted with her. But him being the counselor and she the inmate, Alex preferred playing it safe.

"Hi Mr Healy, I've heard you wanted to talk with me"

"Yes, sit, we are waiting for Chapman" Said Mr Healy with all his attention to some documents he had on his desk. Alex was surprised, what did he want to talk to about to the two of them together? Did someone told him about the visitation incident?

Piper entered the room a few seconds later, she looked at Alex sitting on the chair but she did't let any emotion transpire.

"Chapman, please sit" Said the counselor, now closing the folder and focusing on the two women.

"So, Red gave me a formal request to be put in the same cubicle as Sister Ingalls, she said they bound in medical and it's easier for me just to say yes." Alex brain worked fast, she knew what that meant and that the Russian lady had done it on purpose and she couldn't help but smile. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Mr Healy.

"Yes, Vause, this means you two will be sharing a cubicle and I wanted you here to warn you, no lesbian activity will be tolerated"

"Don't worry, she's not talking to me" said Alex watching Piper, whose gaze was directed to Mr Healy'd desk.

"You won't fool me this time, I've read both of your files with more attention, I know why she's here and what she said during your last trial" He said, he was obviously waiting for the chance to throw his new knowledge on her face, he reopened the folder he had in front of him and start looking for something.

Alex was surprised, Piper blushed.

"What?" Asked the brunette.

"What did she say?"

" 'We were together, she was the love of my life.' mmm there was more…" Said Mr Healy turning the page. "Oh, here we go: 'I was there for Alex. She was what I paid attention to. Who I paid attention to. Everything else was just…background.' So miss Vause, don't try to play me, I'm allowing this change of cubicles only because I really don't want to have to deal with an angry Russian and if you two are found violating each other in any way, you're going to SHU. Understood? Chapman I hope you were paying attention too and that I wasn't just background."

Alex felt a warm sensation in her chest. Piper loved her, she had lie for her and she was the love of her life. She turned to face the blonde who was now on her feet.

"Understood." Said Piper before leaving the office, Alex nodded toward Mr Healy and quickly followed her.

Few hours later they were getting ready to go to sleep and Piper still hadn't said a word. She had spent part of the evening moving her belongings to Alex's cubicle without even acknowledging the brunette's presence.

Once they were both under the covers, they were facing each other and Alex finally talked:

"I'm sorry Pipes, I really am. For everything, for Polly and the trial… II'll be here when you decide to forgive me, you are the love of my life to."

* * *

**If you feel like making my day, leave a review! Thanks ****for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an I'msosorryittookmesolong chapter. hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading, following and adding my story to your favorites.**

* * *

Alex was sleeping on her stomach when she felt a hand on her back. She didn't need to turn to know it was Piper, the electricity that ran between their bodies was palpable and she had only ever felt that with the blonde. She stood quiet for a moment appreciating Piper's touch, the blonde's hand was moving in circle on her bare skin slowly going upwards, when the hand moved to her side slightly touching her boob she decided it was time to turn. Once she was on her back she finally saw Piper sitting on her bunk, her hand now cupping the brunette's boob, Alex could see that it was the middle of the night, everyone else was sleeping and Piper had now locked her blue eyes on her green ones. She didn't say anything and didn't even dare to move, the blonde hadn't talk to her in days and she new that this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for the fact that they were now sharing a cube.  
She stood still while Piper slowly began to pinching her nipple, while caressing the brunette's cheek with the tips of her fingers slowly moving closer.  
Alex could feel herself getting wet, she finally decided she was going to take control and she took Piper's head in her hands and started kissing her. Piper removed her hand from under Alex's shirt, took the brunette's hands in hers and put them over on the pillow over their heads. Alex was surprised by this gesture but nonetheless she let out a slight moan when the blonde took her lower lip between her teeth. The younger woman then provided to kiss her jaw making her way to the brunette's ear where she whispered:

"You're not allowed to touch." the feeling of her love warm breath in her ear made Alex shiver, for the all the good reasons, she knew what Piper meant, they had play that game before, the roles were usually inverted but Alex really didn't mind.

Piper watched Alex in the eyes for a moment then she lifted her leg, bringing it on the other side of Alex in order to be on top of her. She kept holding Alex's arms above her head with one hand, while the other went straight to the brunette's pants.

Alex felt Piper's hand cupping her pussy, her index finger slid further over her clit causing Alex to moan and raise her hips. This allowed the finger to trace further down and it was then that Piper smiled, the brunette knew the blonde had just felt how wet she was so she smirked back, their eyes still locked.  
The younger woman delicately licked the wetness she found with the tip of her finger and moved it over the clit where she added a little pressure and then she repeated the motion. To Alex's surprise on the third descent the finger changed its mind and as it moved over the clit and down it hovered over the entrance, a few moments of teasing and it dove inside making her legs part and her head plunge deeper into the pillow.  
While sucking Alex's collar bone, which only increased her arousal, Piper slipped the finger deep into her pussy, thrusting it softly in and out, causing her to shiver in pleasure. After a few moments, the blonde added another finger and began to thrust in a little faster, spreading her fingers slightly, causing Alex to moan still.  
Piper kissed the other woman in order to keep her silent, they were after all in a dorm full of people. Alex could barely breath, waves of pleasure traveling through her body. The blonde added a third finger and thrusting in hard, rubbing her fingers over the brunette g-spot and rubbing her thumb over her throbbing clit. Alex came hard, feeling her walls tighten around the blonde's capable fingers. After a few moments Piper removed her fingers, licked them clean then she kissed Alex and she returned to her bunk silently.

Alex wanted to say something or at least return the favor, but the orgasm she just had had drained from all her strength so instead she fell fast asleep.

The brunette woke up later than usual the morning after, missing her 5am shower. When she opened her eyes Piper wasn't in the cubicle so she decided that the blonde was probably in the bathroom.  
it took Alex a moment for remember the night before and decide that it wasn't a dream, she was very pleased with her self, despite the fact that the blonde was very angry she obviously couldn't resist her. A big, satisfied smile appeared on the brunette's face and stayed there while she stretched then headed to the bathroom.

The smile remained there when she realized that Piper was nowhere to be seen, and she decided to took her shower nonetheless. Alex was still smiling when she got out and she watched herself on the mirror and noticed a hickey on her collarbone, the smile grew wider, it was definitely not a dream. She heard steps behind her and quickly covered herself and the hickey, she didn't want any problem with the COs.

"No need to cover up, I heard you last night". Said Nicky, she had her know-it-all smirk. She was probably just out of the shower because her hair, usually a tangled mass, were hidden by a towel. Alex turned to see her friend better to understand if she had really heard something or just saw the hickey and guessed.

"What?" Not being able to understand what Nicky knew she asked, slightly raising an eyebrow seemingly uninterested in her typical fashion, she thought she had been quiet.

"Oh, come on, I can recognize that husky voice of yours even if you only moan, I've heard it before, remember?" Said Nicky drying her hair.

"You're a pig." Nicky let out a big laugh hearing this.

"Yes indeed!" She said, at this Alex let go of a chuckle.

"Sooo… Blondie's speaking to you?" Nicky recomposed herself and tried to be serious for once, Alex could see that her friend really cared.

"Not really"

"Vause, I heard you last night, and I saw her when she returned to her bunk"

"And I 'm not denying it, I'm just saying that we haven't talk yet" Said Alex, Nicky watched her speechless, she knew them well but wasn't used to see how inevitable they were to each other and how even during a fight Piper wasn't able to keep her distance. Alex let a big grin appear on her face.

"What can I say I'm that good." She said leaving the bathroom.

Alex didn't see Piper until lunch, she arrived in the cafeteria after the blonde and saw her sitting alone. The brunette pick her tray from Daya, who was now showing she noticed, and headed toward the younger woman.

"I've miss you this morning" She said sitting in front of her.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Piper didn't answer neither did she stop watching her plate.

"So still not talking to me?" Alex didn't expect an answer, yet she tried. She concentrated on her food for a while letting the silence fall between them. When she finished eating Alex decided she didn't want to play the silent game anymore so she started talking again.

"Nicky heard us you know… or better, she heard me, cause you're still not talking." Piper finally looked up, blushing, Alex had finally got a reaction from the blonde. She smiled slightly then decided she was going to try to have a serious conversation with Piper.

"Have you talked to your mother?" She was curious to know what Carol Chapman thought about their relationship but Piper didn't let her off the hook so easily. The blonde had switched her attention back on her tray and was watching closely the pudding, probably trying to figure out if it was initially directed to desert storm. Alex made up her mind, she wouldn't let go and desperate times call for extreme measures, she put Polly in the middle.

"I'm going to call Polly this afternoon, I'll ask her if she knows, is that a problem?" This game was getting old and Alex was determined to get a reaction out of Piper.

"You're not saying anything so I'm guessing it's ok, right?"

"Thank you babe, I knew you'll understand." Said Alex sarcastically, now she was mad too, she had failed to trigger a reaction from Piper, she stood up and left the cafeteria.

Alex spent all her afternoon in the laundry thinking about Piper and their situation and about what she could do to let Piper feel safe enough to have her stop pretend to be angry. She knew she wasn't, not really, otherwise the night before wouldn't have happened, the blonde wanted to feel in control, and she wanted to make her sweat for not having tell her the entire truth.  
Not knowing what to do Alex decided to call Polly just because she said she would and maybe, just maybe, Piper's friend would have something to say that could help her. When her turn was finally over she walked directly to the phones, she had put Polly's number on her list when she had added her to the visitation list and she still remembered it thanks to her almost perfect memory.

The phone rang a few times before Polly answered it.

"Piper?" She asked, of course she thought it was Piper after she heard that the call was from Linchfield.

"Nope Holly, it's me"

"Oh, Alex, I know you know my name, why can't you say it?"

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Said Alex letting out a chuckle.

"You know I used to call you supercunt, right?"

"I like it, it fells like I have some superpower over pussies." Now Alex was really laughing, maybe Polly wasn't as boring as she first thought, the other woman laugh along before asking the motives of the call.

"Why did you call Alex? Is Piper ok?"

"Yes, but she still acts like she's angry at me, have you heard from her?"

"No, not yet. I haven't heard from Carol either, I think she's angry at me because I defended you...but I have some news. Good news. I found a warehouse and had another meeting with Barneys. Popi is officially hitting the stores! Can you tell her?"

"Really?! Oh that's great. Thank you Molly"

"For what?" Alex could hear the surprise in the other woman's voice, even a person that didn't really know her could sense that she wasn't one for saying thank you or, God forbid, admit she had needed help from someone else.

"For being with Larry so that I don't have to worry about him. Kidding, just kidding." Alex swallowed and then told the truth to Polly.

"Thank you for defending me with Carol, even though I didn't need it and for being such a good friend to Piper, I know it doesn't seem that way now but she really appreciated it and so do I... and I also wanted to tell you that I'm glad you cold Mr Crockett, you probably saved my life."

"Well, you're welcome Supercunt."

Shortly after Alex ended the call. She returned to the dorm, founding Piper reading on her bunk, she sat close to her, their thighs touching.

"So I've talked to Polly, wanna know what she said?" Piper looked up from her book directly to her eyes, Alex could see curiosity floating in the deep blue eyes she loved so much. She let out a grin.

"If you're curious you just have to ask." Piper seemed to be thinking about it, she put her hand on Alex's thigh, the brunette smiled wider but the smile quickly faded away when the blonde switched her attention back to her book.

"Seriously? Because it's a big news, and it's about your business." Said Alex with an even tone, she tried to play it cool but she was having a hard time trying to understand what was going on in Piper's mind. She stood quiet for a moment, the blonde seemed really interested on her book when she started to move her hand absently on Alex's thigh. The brunette put a lock of hair behind her ear resting her hand on Piper's jaw slowly caressing her skin, she drew close until her lips brush the blonde's ear.

"I tough you would want to know about Popi." She said in her low raspy voice, Piper suddenly look at her, her eyes widened, she clearly wasn't expecting Alex to keep talking about her business. Alex smirked, she had finally hit the mark.

"What did Polly do?"


End file.
